Toradora!: Love Triangle!
by TheOtakuFreak
Summary: My first Fanfic! Hope you like it! I chose Toradora! because it's a really good anime!
1. The Kiss

"Here guys! I made you all chocolates!" said Taiga smiling at everyone.

"Wait... Aren't those the same chocolates from yesterday?" asked Ami.

"No I really did make these! Here, dumb chihuahua!" Taiga through the chocolate at Ami's forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Ami. She picked up the chocolate from the floor "**Thanks**... I guess..." Taiga smiled at her but no one noticed except for Ami.

"Here, Minorin! I want to thank you for looking for me-" Taiga kept talking but Ryuuji stopped listening and thought to himself "CRAP! If Taiga thanks Kitamura for carrying her back. Then Kushieda will be confused because I forgot to tell her..."

"Ryuuji? Ryuu?" Said Taiga about to slap Ryuuji.

"Oh what?! Wow, Taiga!" Ryuuji stopped Taiga's hand. Taiga blushed when Ryuuji touched her hand.

"Um... STUPID DOG! You weren't listening were you?" Asked Taiga. Minori clenched her fists no one noticed except for Ami and Kitamura. Taiga gave the chocolate to Ryuuji.

"Here, Kitamura! This is the best one! I wanted to thank you for-"

"Uh... No problem, Taiga!" Said Kitamura, trying to avoid the lie.

"I really appreciate you carrying me back! I didn't say anything, did I?" asked Taiga blushing.

Minori walked up to Taiga slowly and shaky almost like a zombie. Taiga kept talking but then turned around and saw Minori.

"Minorin?" Taiga was scared... All of a sudden Minori slapped Taiga.

"Minorin... Why are you-"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Minori. Ami and Kitamura blocked both of the doors. Taiga looked like she was about to cry but she didn't, she held them back.

"Guys, STOP! You shouldn't be treating her like this!" Ryuuji was suddenly shouting.

"SHUT UP, TAKASU!" Minori started crying.

"Kitamura told me your new years wish!' Shouted Minori, still crying.

"Kitamura?!"

"Sorry Taiga..." Said Yusaku starting to feel bad.

"SAY IT TAIGA! SAY YOU LOVE HIM!" Minori sat down crying so much, she couldn't control her tears.

"You idiots! I love Ryuuji, yes but as a father or an older brother, he's like family! Ryuuji and I have been hanging out for a long time so he could help me- um ya so that's the reason." Taiga started crying too but she was smiling. Minori got off the floor and hugged Taiga. "Taiga, I'm so sorry!" They both cried for 2 minutes. Everyone just stood there watching them cry, smiling and hugging. Minori and Taiga fell asleep on the floor.

"I gotta go..." Said Ami walking out.

"I guess they cried so much they fell asleep..." Yusaku and Ryuuji stared at each other for three seconds then started laughing. Ami came back and said

"I have nothing to do... Wanna hang out?"

"Great idea! Takasu, mind if we go to your place to hang? Asked Yusaku.

"No problem! Just help me carry the girls to my place." When they got there Yasaku put Taiga in the corner of the living room with a blanket and pillow and Ryuuji put Minori on his bed. Ami and Yusaku played games and Ryuuji stayed in his room watching Minori sleep. He smiled. Minori suddenly woke up and saw Ryuuji.

"Woah, Takasu!" Minori said with a surprised expression.

"Oh! Sorry, Kushieda! I was just checking on you! That's all..." Said Ryuuji blushing and playing with his hair.

"Listen!" They said at the same time.

"Let me go first this time!" Said Ryuuji. "Kushieda I-"

"**I LOVE YOU, TAKASU!**" Shouted Minori.

"Kushieda!"

Minori stood up and did her zombie walk again. She grabbed Ryuuji by the shirt, pulled him down and kissed him! They were both super red! Ryuuji was so shocked his eyes were wide open! Minori's was shut, Ryuuji accepted the kiss though. Suddenly Taiga **opened** the door and saw them kissing! They didn't notice her until Yusaku turned the lights on.

"Minorin?!"

"Oh! Taiga, Kitamura! We-um..." Minori was speechless...

"RYUUJI, GET OVER HERE! NOW!" Taiga grabbed Ryuuji then slammed the door. They forgot Ami was there.

"YOU STUPID DOG! Who made the first move?! You or her?" Taiga was suddenly blushing.

"Why do **you** want to know?" asked Ryuuji. Taiga's face turned red then she grabbed Ryuuji's shirt, pulled him down, then she...


	2. Who's inlove with Who?

Then she...

Patted his head and laughed!

"HAHAHAHA! I bet Minorin made the first move! HAHHAHA YOU PATHETIC STUPID DOG! HHAHAHAHA!"

She looked away and frowned... The thought of them being together hurt her... Ami stared at Taiga.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!"

"AGH! I FORGOT **YOU **WERE HERE!" Yelled, Taiga.

Ami smirked and put her hand on her hip.

"You like him, Don't YOU?!"

"Who? Ryuuji?! PFFFTT! NO! Ryuuji's just my dog!"

"Lie-"

Minori walked out of the room and walked towards Ryuuji.

"Takasu... I love u and.. I wanted to ask u if.. um-"

Everyone looked at Minori and Ryuuji...

"Yes." Ryuuji answered

Taiga turned around, clenched her fists... and kept her feelings inside. She turned back around and smiled at Ryuuji! She winked and put her thumb up!

"Goal Achieved!" Said Taiga.

The Next Day...

"OIIII! TAIGA! WAKE UP!" Yelled Takasu while shaking Taiga so she would wake up.

"Mnnnmm!" Mumbled Taiga. She Threw a pillow at Takasu for trying to wake her up.

Ryuuji was about to yell at her until he got a call from Minori.

"Mmm.. Hello?" Said Ryuuji.

"GOOOOOOOODMORNING TAKASU!" Yelled Minori. Ryuuji put his phone farther from his ear for a sec.

He smiled and blushed, "Goooooodmorning to you too!"

Taiga was awake and listened to their conversation.

"Um.. Hey Takasu! Wanna walk to school together?"

"Yeah! Of course I would! But Taiga will be with us.. is that ok?"

Minori frowned but said,

"Of coarse, I dont mind! Taiga is my best friend after all! It'll be great!"

"Yeah! Me with my... girlfriend and my best friend!" Minori and Ryuuji both laughed.

"Just the best friend..." Whispered Taiga.

Ryuuji hung up and turned back around. Taiga threw a BUNCH of pillows and said,

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE YOUR THIRD WHEEL! UGH! LISTEN U MUTT, MINORIN IS MY BEST FRIEND! IF YOU TRY TO SEPERATE US... I WILL BREAK U!"

Taiga Kicked him out of the room. Ryuuji sighed.

"What a weirdo! its not like i'm taking Kushieda away.."

After a few minutes Taiga was all ready. They started walking to school.

"Hm? OH! TAKASUUUU! OVER HERE!" Shouted Minori.

She ran to them so Taiga opened her arms expecting Minori to hug her... Minori ran over and hugged Takasu.

Takasu smiled and hugged her back! Taiga glared at Ryuuji.

"Uh... Hey lets get going!"

Minori started holding hands with Ryuuji. They both blushed.

The whole time, Taiga was glaring at Ryuuji.

"Well, I gotta go! I have practice! Bye Ryuuji! Bye Taiga!"

"Bye Minorin!" Taiga waved at her innocently. Then she poked Ryuuji's eyes!

"U IDIOT! She's making all the first moves! U HAVE TO BE A BETTER BOYFRIEND!"

"How do i do that?..."

"WELL FOR STARTERS... CALL HER BY HER FIRST NAME IDIOT! She just called u Ryuuji."

"I know!" He blushed and looked like he was gonna melt.

"FOCUS, U MUTT! I'm gonna help u be a better boyfriend!"

"REALLY?! YOU'D DO THAT FOR ME?!"

"Well I dont want Minorin to have a lousy boyfriend! HEY! But I'm doing this for Minorin, NOT you!"

"Ok, Ok! Thanks Taiga!"


End file.
